


Blast from the Past

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, SuperValor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara and Mon-El run into someone from Kara's past, and things get a little awkward.Luckily, another old friend has them covered, as always.





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this one. It's kind of goofy, but the ending? PURE KARAMEL FLUFF.
> 
> Enjoy, folks! 
> 
> And for the uninitiated, Kara and Mon spent ten years in the future and had a family. 
> 
> This story takes place some time after they come back from the future, but before they move to Midvale. I needed them to be in National City.

It was a little on the late side, past everyone's bedtime, but Allie had begged in her cutest 6-year-old silly voice, and the other three had looked at their parents with such wide-eyed hope and optimism. Boy, these little alien kids sure knew how to push their parents' buttons, standing there side by side in their pajamas like an adorable tiny army. Kara never stood a chance. And Mon-El, as usual, was hard pressed to deny anything to the four apples of his eye.

 

Their little smiles finally wore her down. "Fine," Kara had relented. "Just this once."

 

"Then straight to bed when we get home," Mon-El finished, nodding authoritatively, though they were all aware it was just for show. Everyone down to 2-year old John knew Daddy was a big pushover about stuff like this.

 

So here they are, out getting ice cream cones on a Thursday night, not even caring about the time any more or the chocolate stains the twins have already gotten on their jammie shirts. Not to mention Kara's. She's glad she just wore an old, nearly threadbare pink tee shirt that is nearing the end of its useful life. Though given it's now covered in mocha hued handprints, that expiration date may be coming sooner rather than later.

 

They sit crowded around a small table in the otherwise empty ice cream parlor, Mon-El handing John the last spoonful of the sundae they've been sharing, while Kara tidies up the older children as best she can before heading back to the loft. Ice-cream covered napkins are crumpled all over the table, as she spit-cleans a blob of melted strawberry goodness (and a few clumps of sprinkles) from behind Allie's ear. Rao knows how she got it there.

 

So she isn't exactly prepared for what comes next.

 

"Kara?!" an incredulous voice blares from behind her, causing her spine to straighten as she whips her head around to determine the source.

 

It takes her a moment to place him. It's been a few years here, and tacking on the extra decade the family had been in the future together makes it more like thirteen. Not that he'd know that. To him, she's just regular old Kara Danvers.

 

Kara Danvers, former assistant to the incomparable Cat Grant, who had once upon a time been on a very lovely date with a very nice young man who happened to be the eldest son of her then-mentor. She liked him. He liked her. And then her life as a hero got in the way, when she was attacked her while on that very date. By someone who knew she was Kara Danvers.

 

She'd had to let him down gently after that. No one in her life was safe. But at least Alex and James and Winn knew the truth, went in with their eyes open. But him? He never knew the truth. She couldn't tell him. And much as it hurt, she knew it wasn't right to keep dating him. So...she broke it off. The last thing he'd said to her is that not everyone would leave her...not if she let them stick around. Words, she sees now, that are all too true.

 

That was the last time she'd seen him. Until tonight. Now, when she's sitting at a wobbly metal table cleaning up four sticky, disheveled, pajamaed little people with paper napkins. While her bespectacled husband raises an eyebrow at her from across the table, giving their youngest, John, an opportunity to stick his entire face in the nearly-empty, hot fudge-lined plastic bowl they'd just been sharing.

 

"...Adam?!" she barely chokes out, just about floored by his sudden appearance. "Wh...what are you doing here?"

 

"Uh...same as you, I think. Trying to grab a cone real quick before they close."

 

She sits there awkwardly for a moment, forehead still crinkling at the sight of him, next to a beautiful red-headed woman who's holding his hand.

 

He scans the small (very small) crowd as he waits for her to say something...but she just gapes at him, as though her brain has frozen up, like sugary contents of the freezer case across from them. He flashes a goofy smile at the five people all staring blankly at him, in addition to the speechless blonde.

 

He turns toward Mon-El. "Uh...so…I'm Adam. As we've...established. This is my fiancée, Holly." The ginger-haired woman waves, a little uncomfortably. "And...you are?"

 

Mon-El shakes the man's hand, only slightly unsure of what going on based on Kara's deer in headlights reaction. Though he can hazard a guess. "I'm…Mike. Kara's husband."

 

Adam's eyes widen slightly, and he half-smiles. Allie giggles and puts her still-messy hands over her mouth.

 

"Thas no MIKE…" John blurts, pointing at his father.

 

Horrified, Kara's head snaps back toward her toddler. "...Of _course_ it is, honey! That's his _name,_ " she tries to prompt, chuckling nervously.

 

"Nuh uh! He DADDY," A the boy corrects, to Kara's relief.

 

"That's right, baby. He's your Daddy," she exhales, nodding.

 

"So...wow, instant family, I take it? I mean last time I saw you was…like what, three years ago?" Adam asks, scratching his chin.

 

Kara's anxious laughter is back with a vengeance. "Haaa...sss...something like that," she stammers. "Uhhhh...right, so, these are my children, Allie, Zora, Xander and baby John. Kids, this is...an old friend of mine."

 

"HI!" the little ones yell in unison, waving their small hands at the couple.

 

"I'm sorry, ummm…is it...rude if ask...how?" Adam ekes out, unsure of the etiquette here, but clearly brimming with curiosity.

 

"How what?" Kara blinks vacantly.

 

"How…all _this_ happened?" The young man gestures vaguely at the family. "I mean, you never mentioned having any kids back when...you know…" he trails off.

 

"Oh! Right. Umm...it's a _loooong_ story. Death in my family. My, uh...cousin. We adopted them," she whispers the last bit here, hoping the kids don't pick up on the word and start vehemently insisting they are NOT adopted. Which, of course, they aren't. But given they were all born during the ten years they spent in the 31st century before Kara and Mon-El returned the 21st at the same time they left, the family needed to come up with an explanation for the sudden appearance of four previously unknown tiny people in their lives. So this is the story they tell to those not in the know about the secret aspects of their day-to-day routine.

 

"God, I'm so sorry to hear that. About your cousin, I mean. But that explains why they all take after you. Blue eyes and whatnot," he says. "When did you get hitched?"

 

"Uhhhmmm…not too long ago. But it...feels like a lot longer." She shares a coy smile with her husband. A lot longer indeed.

 

"Ah. Okay…" Adam puts his hands in his pockets, trying to think what to say next.

 

"Oh! You're engaged!" Kara practically erupts, her mind finally catching up to the conversation as she claps her hands excitedly. "Congratulations! When are you getting married?"

 

"In the fall. Holly here is actually a teacher at Carter's school. Carter is my little brother," he clarifies, to Mon-El. "We met at one of his art shows. Bonded over a discussion of his rather astute mastery of perspective. I actually just moved here to National City to be closer to her."

 

"Wow, that's really great. I'm _so_ happy for you," she says, genuinely. "Uhh...well, anyway, we're on our way home, it's past bedtime."

 

"Wait, uh...before you go, um, I wanted to, uh...I guess, it's just funny running into you since I've been meaning to get in touch with you for...a while now."

 

"With me?" she balks, cocking her head to one side with confusion. "Why?"

 

"Uh, well…" he rubs the back of his neck, glancing over at his fiancee, who's clearly getting a little impatient to be done with this conversation and move on to getting dessert. "I wanted to thank you. If not for your, uh, intervention…with the letter..."

 

"You mean my egregiously inappropriate meddling?"

 

"Right...that," he chuckles. "If not for that, I wouldn't have my mom back in my life. I wouldn't have my little brother, and I wouldn't have Holly here. So...thank you. Truly. For the meddling."

 

Kara smiles broadly. "Well...you're welcome. I'm so glad everything worked out."

 

"Yeah, for both of us. I'm happy to see you...let someone stick around. Nice running into you. And meeting you, uh, Mike. And all these little people whose names I've already forgotten, sorry."

 

"No worries," Kara laughs along. "Take care. Oh, and send my love to Carter and your mom."

 

She scoops up John from Mon-El's arms, as her husband finishes discarding the used napkins, and the six of them head home.

 

********

 

"So...inappropriate meddling?" Mon-El asks as they're lying in bed later, in the loft. The twins are sprawled out between them, Allie camping out on the couch, and John in a crib at the foot of the bed. It's not an ideal situation, but they're making do here while they house hunt in Midvale for a place big enough for all of them. Luckily, all the children sleep like the dead, giving their parents ample opportunity to chat. Even if they can't cuddle with each other, as they'd like. Two four-year-olds make pretty good substitute snuggle buddies.

 

"Uh...yeah. I almost got fired over it."

 

"Who...is he?"

 

"Ms. Grant's son. They had been estranged for a long time. She kept half-writing these letters to him, then throwing them in the trash. So...I sort of…finished one and mailed it. And then he just kinda showed up at her office one day."

 

"WOW. Ballsy move, Danvers."

 

"Yeah, she was a whole new _kind_ of mad. Which is saying a lot, for her. But...it all worked out."

 

"So...he was the one, huh?"

 

"The one what?"

 

"You told me, that very first night when you finally said yes to being with me, all those years ago. Right there in that living room." He gestures to indicate the main space of the loft, where their eldest child is now sleeping.

 

"Right, before Mxy showed up and ruined the moment."

 

"Yes...that. You said that you chose being Supergirl over having a relationship. Was that...him?"

 

Kara sighs. "It was. I mean it was just the one date actually, who knows what would have happened, but I got kidnapped by an evil me while I was out with him. So I broke it off, to keep him safe.

 

"How many evil yous have there _been_?"

 

"Honestly? I've lost track."

 

"Yikes. Well...I'm sorry that happened. But if you'd been with him when we met, we might never have gotten together. I'm pretty glad everything worked out the way it did."

 

"Me too, baby."

 

They lie there for a moment, intertwining their fingers atop the pillows, and looking into each other's eyes. Both wishing they could have a little alone time together in this not-quite-big-enough-for-four bed of theirs.

 

"You know, twenty or so years ago, meeting your ex might have made me a little insecure," he says, at length.

 

"I wouldn't call him an ex. Like I said, it was one date."

 

"Well, someone you had a connection with."

 

"Uh huh. But now…"

 

"Now…I'm totally fine with it. No matter how many dreamy heart-eyed dudes might cross our path."

 

"He was neither dreamy nor heart-eyed."

 

"Umm...point of fact, he was _definitely_ dreamy. And there was at least a _smidgen_ of heart eyes."

 

"Sounds like maybe _I'm_ the one who should be jealous. But tell me again about how pretty his eyes were."

 

"Well, not gonna lie, I'm a sucker for beautiful eyes, but I've never seen any more gorgeous than yours. So I think you're stuck with me, wife."

 

"You know, the four children and the two weddings we had kind of tipped me off to that. But thanks for the clarification."

 

********

 

"How does this look?" James asks, as he and Kara stand over the layout for the next edition of Catco magazine.

 

"You do realize you're a literal photographer, and I'm not the art director, right? Meaning I'm not exactly qualified for stuff like this."

 

"You know I like getting your opinion. Sometimes you see things the professionals miss."

 

"Uh...well, it does sort of look like the surfer on page 37 is about to go flying into the cleavage of the model on page 38."

 

"Ah. Good catch. See? You've got an eye."

 

"I feel like that one's pretty obvious, but I'll take the compliment."

 

"Just as Ms. Grant intended. Speaking of which, I heard she's in town for a few weeks."

 

"Oh...is she?"

 

"That's the rumor. Something about decorating a new apartment."

 

"New...apartment?" Kara shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She knows exactly whose apartment is undoubtedly being overhauled with tasteful art and furnishings, possibly at this very moment. But she's not really in the mood to gossip about her run-in with Adam. Lord knows last time he was in her life the office water cooler was abuzz about the two of them. Last thing she wants is to deal with that again.

 

"Yeah, but I don't know any details. I don't even know if it's her apartment or someone else's. Anyway, just don't be shocked if she unexpectedly drops by the office and starts bossing everyone around."

 

"Duly noted."

 

Just then, James's scruffy-haired assistant, Lee, pops his head in the door. Despite his clear need for a haircut, Lee is otherwise the picture of a pressed and buttoned-up post-college eager beaver, straight out of a J Crew catalog. Or possibly the magazine layout they were just perusing.

 

"Kara, there's a handsome gentleman here to take you to lunch." He smiles at her knowingly, though what he thinks he knows she can't be sure.

 

"Uh...okay. Thanks?" she crinkles, slightly confused, as the assistant nods and withdraws.

 

"Handsome gentleman?" James queries.

 

Kara shrugs in response. "He must mean Mon-El. Can't think who else, unless one of my little boys has managed to toddle here from my loft without anyone noticing."

 

"Not sure I would joke about that, considering all your children are likely to be flying mini speedsters eventually."

 

"Yeah...I just caught that."

 

"All right, well, have a great lunch with...mystery man."

 

"Okey dokey," Kara says sarcastically. She walks out into the bullpen, fully expecting to see her husband smiling there.

 

Instead she sees a different familiar face.

 

"Surprise!" the man says, reading her look of shock. "That...doesn't exactly look like an expression of delight to see me."

 

"...Adam? I wasn't...uh…why are you... _here_?" She looks around awkwardly. Too late to avoid the gossip mill now, she can already see the wheels churning as a handful of her co-workers looking on pull out their phones and start texting.

 

"Well, I thought...since I just moved to town, and I don't know anyone here except Holly's friends and my family, that, uh…maybe…I could take you to lunch? We could talk about…you know, all things National City? Maybe even...be actual friends?"

 

Kara dons that now-familiar look of bewilderment, like her brain has glitched, and she just stands there staring vacantly.

 

He sighs, and a look of embarrassment comes over him. "This is weird…it's weird that I came here, isn't it…" he starts, now looking around at the spectating office denizens, and slumping a little in embarrassment. "You know what, I'm sorry, I guess I don't have a great track record for showing up here out of the blue. I'm just gonna go…"

 

Kara, of course, stops him as he turns to leave. "...Adam, no, it's fine, _I'm_ sorry. I just…apparently don't react well to surprises sometimes. But...sure! Lunch sounds great. You can tell me all about Holly. And Carter, he must be huge by now."

 

She grabs her purse and they head for the elevator.

 

********

 

"Knock, knock," the Daxamite says a few minutes later, poking his head into the Catco CEO's office, while holding John in one arm. "Someone wanted to say hello to Uncle James." John's tiny hand waves vigorously, until his father tickles him, causing a small eruption of giggles.

 

"Hey!" James perks up, confused. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Came to see if I could grab Kara for lunch. Is she around?"

 

"Uhh...I thought you two already went to lunch. Lee said some handsome guy showed up to take her out, we assumed that was you."

 

"Huh... interesting…" Mon-El cocks his head, trying to parse this out.

 

"Lee?" James calls out to his assistant. "Did Kara leave already?"

 

"Yeah. I think they said they were going to Noonan's," the young man hops up from his desk to join the conversation.

 

"Who's _they_?"

 

"Uh…her and some tall-ish guy, dark hair, chin dimple…"

 

"Ah, think I got it," Mon-El says, nodding.

 

"I'm still lost…" James says, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Where Mommy?" John asks, pouting.

 

"She's out with a friend, honey," Mon-El attempts to soothe the child. "But you and I can go get some pizza, if you want."

 

"I want _Mommy_ ," the little boy says, with as much seriousness as a toddler can muster.

 

The Daxamite sighs. "Let's try and find her then, shall we? Noonan's, was it?"

 

"Uh...yeah," Lee shuffles out awkwardly, as Mon-El says goodbye to James and follows the assistant out the door.

 

"I'm still lost…" James wonders aloud, to his empty office.

 

********

 

"It's...exactly the same," he says, as they sit at a table in an empty corner of the bar where they first met.

 

"Yeah, some things don't change, I guess," Kara replies, stirring her club soda with a straw.

 

"You...are _not_ one of those things. I mean, in some ways, at least."

 

"Uhh...which ways are those?"

 

"Well, I mean, there's the obvious. You being a mom now. But it's more than that...you're…different. Like, you're more self-confident."

 

"Not sure how you can tell considering the last two times I've seen you my brain has shut down entirely."

 

"That just shows how much the new you shines through…"

 

"Oh, well thank you, that's a really nice thing to…"

 

"...And I'm not just talking about those beams that come out of your eyes." He shrinks a little, chewing his lip while gauging her reaction.

 

Kara stops, glaring at him, before breaking into a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"Sure you don't. And you don't have to confirm it, I don't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable. I just...wanted you to know. That I figured it out."

 

Kara shifts in her seat, but says nothing. She just toys with a sugar packet that's fallen out of its plastic container.

 

Made more anxious by her silence, he starts talking. "Uh...Carter…he's still a _big_ Supergirl fan. The biggest. And he's been...a little bummed. Since her partner in the red suit hit the scene. You know, all the papers speculating that they're together and all. But then red suit guy was gone for a while…and then he was back again, and after that Carter told me that he thought Supergirl seemed a lot happier, having her partner back. And that it was probably a good thing that she found someone that was...like her. Someone she could have a real future with. Maybe even...a family."

 

Kara exhales, and looks at him, but still says nothing.

 

He gulps, and continues. "Uh...and then when I saw you the other night, I started thinking back. I'm not gonna lie, I mean, I know it was just one date but...I was pretty disappointed back then. When things didn't work out with us. Not that that's your problem or anything, but...I was _really_ excited about you. You were the first girl I'd met in a while that I genuinely liked. You were so...unique. I mean, not many people would do what you did. You didn't even know me and you...changed my whole _life._  Sending that letter was so… _so_ brave. Which is why I couldn't quite reconcile that girl, the one whose courage just blew me away, with the one who turned around and dumped me because she was scared of getting close."

 

"Adam, look…I realize you think you know something here, but…"

 

"... _But…_ " he interrupts. "That...wasn't why you broke up with me, was it?"

 

"...No. It wasn't."

 

"You broke up with me because of what happened when we were out together. When that... _whoever_ she was grabbed you and took off. Because they knew. Who you were. And so you...had to let me go. To keep me safe. And I wanted to apologize. For...I guess for not understanding. For any moment you might have spent feeling bad about that. And also for my Mom, who I feel pretty certain didn't react well to me leaving town afterwards."

 

"Adam, I have _children._  Do you _get_ that? Four of them." Her eyes darken as she focuses on him, her demeanor severe.

 

"I swear to you, Kara, I will never, ever tell anyone what it is that...I'm sure I must be _totally_ wrong about, since I have absolutely no proof. Okay? I know nothing. I promise. I won't even say anything to my mother. Although her being who she is I'm sure she's sorted it all out on her own."

 

"Listen, can we talk about... _literally_ anything else?"

 

"Mommy!" a tiny voice calls out, from the doorway of the establishment, directing their attention. Mon-El stands there, sheepishly waving.

 

"Honey? How did you…?" Kara starts, suddenly wishing Alex had found some way to botox her forehead crinkle.

 

"Uh, came to Catco to surprise you, actually. And tracked you down here. I wouldn't have interrupted, but someone was anxious to see his mama."

 

"Oh, come here, sweetie." She takes the little boy into her arms, cooing at him.

 

"I hava present, Mommy!" The child reaches into the miniature pocket of his baby-sized jeans and pulls out a brightly-painted rock in vivid blue and red. "Happy averseee!" he squeals.

 

"Happy what?" Kara wonders, trying to clarify her child's baby talk.

 

"Aaa-verr-seee!" he says slowly, nodding along to each syllable.

 

She looks at her husband, still confused.

 

"Um, it's our anniversary. The kids all made us presents at daycare, but this one just couldn't wait for tonight. So I gave in and brought him down to see you."

 

"Wait, our... _wedding_ anniversary? How do you even _know_? We got married…" she stops, looking at Adam. "...in a totally normal way…"  

 

Adam fights the urge to smile at the pair. "I'm going to assume there's a very interesting story there that you definitely _don't_ have to tell me...which I imagine is also somehow related to you suddenly having four kids...who I'm guessing are _not_ actually adopted…"

 

"Ho boy," Mon-El exhales, and sits down at the table with their son on his lap. "Add him to the list, then. A list which is getting _awfully_ long, by the way." He glares at his wife, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kara rolls her eyes and gives up. "Ugh. Well, hypothetically, not that anyone would believe this even if you repeated it, but...we might have possibly spent a decade or so in the future and got married on another planet." Now it's Adam's turn to go blank, eyes bugging out of his head. "Which is why I'm struggling to figure out…"

 

Mon-El raps his fingers on the table. "Winn is good at math, my dear. I asked him to sort it out. It has been nine Earth years to the day--nine years for _us,_ that is...since that...hypothetical event may or may not have occurred."

 

"Oh, baby, that was sweet of you. Well, happy anniversary, then." She leans across the table to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I didn't get you anything."

 

"You've given me _plenty_ ," he says affectionately, handing over the little boy they made together.

 

"Uh…maybe I should leave you guys to…" Adam starts, with a tinge of guilt in his voice.

 

A familiar song begins to play then, and Adam grabs his phone. _Cruella DeVille...Cruella DeVille…if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..._

 

"Oh…it's my Mom…" he says.

 

"Does she know that's your ringtone for her?" Kara wonders, slightly appalled.

 

"Are you kidding? She's the one who put it on here. As a joke," he explains. "I think, anyway."

 

He picks up to say hello, but immediately pulls the phone away from his ear. "Mom? What? Okay, okay, I'm going now...uh, all right, I'll tell them."

 

He hangs up, and bites his lip as he looks at his to alien sort-of-friends. "Uh...my mother told me to tell you she's on her way to your house…and she expects you there in one hour with your other three kids."

 

"What? How did she even know…" Kara balks.

 

"You're asking _me_?! She knows everything! I have _never_ figured out how. Either she's psychic or she has an elaborate network of spies," he looks at the ceiling, contemplating. "Or maybe both."

 

"Why does she want to see us?" Mon-El wonders.

 

"Not sure, but she told me to let you two enjoy your anniversary in peace. So…"

 

"What? _I_ didn't even know it was my anniversary!" Kara says, flabbergasted.

 

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. And look, maybe I could buy you lunch another time? To make up for…all this…"

 

Kara laughs. "Uh, sure…raincheck it is. Bye, Adam."

 

The young man waves and departs then, grateful to extract himself from the somewhat uncomfortable situation he'd created.

 

"So...is there _anyone_ left in National City that hasn't figured out who you are?" Mon-El snarks.

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Kara replies. "There's at least seven or eight people left I'm sure."

 

"Oh, well thank Rao for that, then."

 

*********

 

After a stop at the DEO to pick up the children from daycare, they arrive promptly at home, where Cat Grant is already sitting on their sofa, reading a recent copy of her own magazine. It appears either lock-picking or key pickpocketing is also on her resume.

 

"I'm not even going to ask," Kara sighs, as she begins the slightly laborious process of removing four small pairs of shoes.

 

"Always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Grant," Mon-El says, carrying John to his playpen.

 

"Yes, yes, niceties can be dispensed with, Michael," Cat cuts to the point.

 

"You know you don't have to call me…" Mon-El attempts to correct.

 

"...I prefer it. Now, you two go get dressed. Kyra, wear that blue thing of yours with the heels I bought you for Christmas that you've almost certainly never even put on. Michael, the grey suit with your red silk tie should be sufficient."

 

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Kara makes a face that's half-guilty and half-confused.

 

"You two have a reservation for a late dinner at  Brasserie Mireille, Rue de Saint Germain, Fifth Arrondissement, not far from the Sorbonne."

 

"...Did you understand any of that?" Mon-El turns to his wife.

 

"Paris City, love…" she answers.

 

"Oh...OH!" his eyes go wide. "Well that's very kind of you, but…"

 

"...And I am very much looking forward to an afternoon with these four lovely young people. Now chop chop. You two are fast, I know, but they won't hold the table if you're late. And considering the time difference, late is already a real possibility. So get going. And don't rush back, go…fly up to the top of the Eiffel Tower or freeze the Seine and go ice skating, whatever you powered people do on dates, just…have a few hours of fun. That's not a request."

 

Kara plops down on the couch and wraps her arms around her former mentor. "Thank you," she says, tearing up slightly.

 

Cat pats her back, with genuine affection, then gives her that look that lets Kara know she'd better do what she's told, and quickly.

 

"Right away, boss," Kara says, before speeding off with her husband to change, kissing the children one by one, and exiting out the window in their fancy outfits.

 

*******

 

"You think she's doing okay?" Kara wonders a couple hours later, always a tad anxious about leaving her super children alone with humans.

 

"Are you suggesting there's something on this earth Cat Grant can't handle?" Mon-El raises an eyebrow.

 

"...No, I am not," Kara nods decisively. "How about another bottle of champagne, and that chocolate soufflé I saw on the dessert menu?"

 

"Dessert menu? But they didn't give us that yet."

 

"Super eyes, sweetheart. Super eyes. Hell, I can read it right now, that guy four tables away is holding one. Looks like he's going for the Tarte Tatin, though."

 

"Well, whatever my wonderful, apparently French-reading wife wants. Which, by the way, you speaking French? Big turn-on for me."

 

"Really? You can speak like fifteen languages, but you've only heard me speak like eight."

 

"Well...they're _all_ a turn-on. Hey, it's not my fault you're both smart and sexy. Anyway, we can get dessert if you like, but if I eat any more I'm not sure these pants will keep fitting me."

 

"Thank Rao for enhanced metabolisms."

 

"Thank Rao for Cat Grant and her apparent omniscience," Mon-El raises his glass.

 

"Well, right now what I'm most thankful for...is you, my love." She reaches to clasp his other hand under the table. "I know I've said before, but...finding you, more than once, against all odds. It's...a miracle, really. The family we've made together, the life we've built. There was a time I was sure I would never have all this. And there are times…like right now, actually, that part of me still can't believe it's real. And I just...I love you, so very much."

 

"I love you, too, Kara. With everything I have. And I would say I'm thankful for you as well, but that word seems grossly insufficient for...the sheer awe I feel, all the time, to have you in my life at all, let alone as my wife, and the mother of my children."

 

She leans across the table to kiss him, as he puts down the glass so he can run his fingers through her hair. Their kiss, which starts as a chaste peck, morphs into something deeper. Kara finally pulls away, worried about what people around them might think, before looking around and realizing...it's Paris. No one cares.

 

"You know, they say Paris is the most romantic city in the world," her husband notes.

 

"I have heard that, yes," she smiles coyly.

 

"So...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

Kara gasps, as though inspiration has just struck, eyes widening.

 

"TWO soufflés!" she exclaims, beaming from ear to ear. Mon-El bursts out laughing, before kissing her again--until Kara pulls away.

 

"And then after that, yeah, _definitely_ a bunch of sex."

 

Mon-El nods, pressing his lips together to keep from cracking up again. "Good plan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
